Maldicion Weasley
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: La maldicion de La familia Weasley fue conocida en tiempos oscuros como un ritual oscuro de Sangre Pura, para preservar el linaje familiar, ahora tantas generaciones despues...con el nacimiento de Ginebra la maldicion vuelve a estar vigente y uno de los hermanos Weasley tendra que aceptar la enorme carga de la maldicion...vivir en la desgracia gestando a los hijos de sus hermanos.


Disclamer: No soy ni rubia ni millonaria, Harry no es follado por lord Voldemort, Remus no se casó con Lucius y Sirius no está vivo, nop, definitivamente no soy JK Rowling.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Incesto

Violación

Orgias (mención)

Muerte de un Personaje

Lynette con una historia nueva

TOMRRY BITCHS

Slash

Beta: 19´Mika-chan´91

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ellos eran una familia extraña, pelirrojos, con pegas y más hijos de los que podrían mantener, Traidores de Sangre, los llamaba el mundo mágico, sin embargo, los Weasley eran los únicos que realizaban ese ritual de los sangre pura, un ritual oscuro y morboso, que nadie conocía.

Todo comenzó el día en que Molly quedo embarazada de una niña, la primera en siete generaciones y su mirada se lleno de temor cuando la tía Muriel fue a instruirle lo que ocurriría en unos años.

Molly lloro por días y días, pero eventualmente lo acepto, comenzó a revisar a sus hijos uno a uno, hasta que lo descubrió, su precioso hijo Percy tenía la maldición Weasley. La maldición consistía en que uno de los varones, hermanos de la mujer Weasley sacrificaría su hombría para proteger la magia familiar, la magia fértil, puesto que el nacimiento de una mujer traería profunda desgracia entre todos ellos, y ella seria infértil.

Todo había ocurrido cuando una oráculo advirtió a Septimus Weasley de mezclarse con los Black, pero él había ignorado eso y se había casado con Lucretia Black. Los Black enloquecieron y maldijeron al hombre, condenándolos a la endogamia.

Molly y Arthur decidieron ocultarlo, esperanzados de que la maldición no ocurriría, y su hijo tendría una vida normal.

Pero eso no paso, aunque ellos permanecían ignorantes de eso.

William Weasley era el primer hijo, un perfecto Gryffindor, inteligente y valiente, adorador de la aventura y del conocimiento, pero también era aquel que había comenzado con la maldición, Bill tenia dieciceis años en ese entonces, Percy tenía once, pero eso no le importo al hermano mayor cuando lo acorralo en un pasillo vacio, cegado por el deseo y lo tomo una y otra vez, ignorando los ruegos de su pequeño hermano.

El siguiente fue Charlie, el fiero amante de la naturaleza, adorador de dragones místicos, a la edad de los dieciceis, fue llamado por su hermano mayor, el cual le instruyo cual sería su deber a partir de ahora, Charlie tomo a Percy en los límites del bosque prohibido, donde el tercer hermano suplicaba para que parase, pero al igual que Bill, Charlie lo ignoro.

Los siguientes fueron Fred y George, cuarto y quinto hermano, instruidos por Charlie, violaron a su hermano mayor en el despacho de Flich, luego de haber convencido a Peeves de destrozar cosas en el gran comedor. Percy solamente se resignó.

Y finalmente llego Ron, el pequeño Ronnie, al principio había estado asustado e inseguro, pero Percy lo había consolado, finalmente aceptando su destino. Ron lo había tomado en la Sala Multiusos, lejos de ojos y oídos curiosos.

Los años habían pasado y Percy se volvía cada vez más hermoso a pesar de que lo escondía con ahínco, Molly estaba ansiosa, pero suspiro relajada cuando noto que ninguno de sus hijos se fijaba demasiado en Percy, que trabajaba como Asistente del Ministro, y que Ginny se veía feliz con Harry.

Ella no lo sabía, no sabía que cuando Bill venia a casa (Luego de largas horas en Gringotts del Callejón Diagon, puesto que se había transferido) cansado y con rostro malhumorado, se encerraba en la habitación de Percy, donde lo follaba con ímpetu, penetrándolo para sacar su frustración, como una bestia salvaje, tampoco sabía cómo luego, movido por la culpa, lo acunaba entre sus brazos susurrando cuanto lo amaba, y el pelirrojo menor se dejaba llevar, en silencio, siempre en silencio.

Desconocía las visitas furtivas de Charlie, que llegaba en casa cuando sabía que su madre no estaría en todo el día, y mandaba llamar a Percy con urgencia, forzándolo a abandonar su trabajo para contentarlo, y gimiendo como Charlie quería que gimiera, mientras lo tomaba bruscamente en el jardín, donde cualquier persona podía verlos.

Y ni se imaginaba que la razón por la cual los gemelos lo molestaban tanto era para mantenerlo en su habitación, con las piernas abiertas mientras gemía como perra en celo cuando los dos se lo follaban hasta el cansancio.

Molly creía que Ron estaba con Percy solamente para que le ayudara con los deberes, cuando Hermione se reusaba a hacerlo, pero estaba contenta porque pasen tiempo justos, pero la verdad era que Ron lo empotraba contra la pared mientras le susurraba cosas sucias al oído y lo follaba con entusiasmo.

No, ella no tenía idea y por eso se sorprendió cuando los Seis hermanos le comunicaron que irían a vivir juntos, en una gran casona cerca de la playa, había estado preocupada por esa decisión, pero ellos le tranquilizaron y le dijeron que era para que ella tuviera más espacio con su padre y para no verse perturbada a cada rato con las molestias de sus hijos.

Y Molly les creyó, quedándose en la Madriguera con su esposo y su única hija niña, que ya comenzaba a planear su boda con Harry, el mejor amigo de su hijo menor, el cual se veía simplemente resignado.

Y cuando los hombres Weasley se vieron libres de sus padres y hermana, dejaron sus instintos a flote.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Percy jadeaba, apoyando la frente contra la pared mientras su ano era abusado sin control por un furioso Bill.

-Apuesto a que te encanta esto, te encanta pavonearte por el ministerio y que todos fantaseen con tu culo –ladro el más dominante de los hermanos, azotando el trasero de Percy que gimió con placer masoquista.

-…n-no es AH cierto…ah uhm –gimió el pelirrojo moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo que su compañero, ansioso por sentir la penetración más profunda.

-No me contradigas Perce…vi cuando esa bruja Clearwater te toco el trasero –gruño el celoso de cabellos largos.

El otro pelirrojo solamente gimió cuando un golpe especialmente vigoroso le hizo ver estrellas, la mano de Bill comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Percy con violencia, ocasionando que este se viniera con un grito estrepitoso, Bill sonrió con malicia, llenando de su semen el interior de su hermano, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, aun molesto.

Habían pasado varias semanas luego de ese arrebato de Bill, ninguno de sus otros hermanos lo había tocado ese día luego de verlo moverse con dolor, Bill se había disculpado al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, Percy había enfermado drásticamente, al despertar lo primero que hacía era correr violentamente al baño, donde vomitaba lo que había cenado el día anterior, luego de eso se la pasaba el día pálido y silencioso como una sombra, ninguno de sus hermanos lo tocaba ya que Percy siempre parecía demasiado cansado, como si el más ligero soplo fuera capaz de tumbarlo.

Y es por eso, ahora que Percy dormía en la planta de arriba de la gran y espaciosa casa, que los hombres Weasley estaban reunidos para hablar sobre la situación de su _mujer._

-Podría ser algún virus –sugirió Charlie, el cual se había mudado definitivamente a Inglaterra, donde trabajaba en una colonia de dragones cerca de Escocia, en sus atractivas fracciones se formaba un rictus de preocupación.

-No lo creo, de ser así todos tendríamos que estar enfermos –se negó Bill, con los brazos cruzados.

-Podría ser que comió algo en mal estado en el ministerio –esta vez fue Fred.

-O quizá es el efecto de una maldición –George fruncía el ceño tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-Puedo pedirle a Harry que lo examine –sugirió tímidamente Ron, contrariamente a la brillante carrera de Auror que Harry Potter tendría luego de derrotar a lord Voldemort en su quinto año luego de la muerte de su padrino, el joven Potter se había dedicado a ser sanador, uno de los mejores en su campo a decir verdad.

Los cinco hermanos se miraron entre si fijamente, antes de asentir y llamar a Potter, el cual había roto con Ginny hace un par de meses y se había puesto de novio con un hombre llamado Tom Archer, atractivo…pero espeluznante.

El joven de ojos verdes había acudido al llamado de los Weasley, justo a tiempo para ver correr a Percy en dirección al baño a toda velocidad.

-…mhn...-el ceño de Harry se frunció mientras ignoraba a los demás Weasley para dirigirse en dirección a Percy, el cual abrazaba alegremente a su nuevo mejor amigo, el inodoro –Por favor, esperen abajo –pidió a los hermanos de su mejor amigo y de su exnovia, la cual según sabia ahora salía con Hermione de toda la gente.

Los hermanos Weasley esperaron en el salón durante una hora entera, nerviosos por el veredicto que daría el Sanado Potter, cuando Harry salió pudieron ver un vistazo de Percy, el cual yacía pálido y con la mirada perdida.

-Antes que nada, quiero saber una cosa –hablo antes de que Fred le preguntara que ocurría.

-Bien –acepto Bill con los brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada de su sumiso.

-… ¿Percy tiene novio? -pregunto sin tacto alguno, los varones Weasley se sobresaltaron ante la repentina y comprometedora pregunta.

-¿Harry? –el tono de Ron era cauteloso. Su amigo frunció los labios con fuerza antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Percival Weasley esta embarazado, de un mes y tres días –revelo cruzándose de brazos, la mirada verde tras sus gafas se mostraba intimidante.

La reacción de los hermanos Weasley fue de total sorpresa, los cinco boquearon cómicamente sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Eso es imposible –murmuro Charlie con los brazos temblorosos –Percy es _hombre._

-Yo también lo soy y en estos momentos estoy en mi tercer mes de embarazo –Harry sonrió sardónicamente mientras se levantaba la polera, el cual en efecto revelaba un estomago ligeramente hinchado.

-Hombre…-

-…ese novio tuyo no ha perdido tiempo –silbo George, fijando su anonada mirada en el vientre de su amigo.

-… yo creí que estabas gordo –murmuro Ron algo incomodo. Sus otros hermanos rodaron los ojos ante la poca sutileza y Harry lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bien, necesito saber la respuesta, Percy al ser un hombre es lo que se llama ¨_ Doncel_¨ que solo afecta a gente con características especiales, según lo que he leído la Familia Weasley tiene una variante de esa... condición, que solo afecta cuando nace una mujer en la familia, pero al ser tan antigua y poco explicada creí que era solo un rumor de viejas brujas –explico Harry con un tono de sabiondo que seguro había aprendido de Hermione.

-¿Y cómo lo has hecho tú? –pregunto curiosamente Charlie, mirándolo como si fuese un dragón fascinantemente exótico.

-Bueno, soy Harry Potter, nada es imposible para mí –se encogió los hombros, después de todos estos años finalmente había dejado de cuestionar el porqué de su suerte maldita, aunque llevar un bebe de su Tom no le parecía nada desagradable- a demás, creo que el abuelo del padre de la madre, de la madre del padre de mi padre era un Weasley.

Los seis hombres lo miraron confundidos antes de comenzar a susurrar entre ellos, Harry fue hasta la cocina donde tomo un vaso de agua y volvió a subir justo a Percy, donde le dio un vaso y comenzó a explicarle con suavidad lo que tenía que hacer para cuidarse.

Mientras tanto, los cinco Weasleys habían decidido contarle la verdad a Harry, puesto que el hombre seria el que seguiría el embarazo de su precioso Perce.

Harry solo había parpadeado luego de la explicación y luego se había encogido los hombros dándoles una lista de lo que tenían que hacer y que él volvería el próximo mes.

-lo tomo bastante bien –comento Charlie, aun mirando la chimenea por donde Harry desapareció.

-está acostumbrado a lo inesperado –respondió Ron ojeando su copia de las indicaciones distraídamente.

-Me pregunto...-comenzó Fred.

-¿Quién será el padre? –finalizo George.

-Soy yo –respondió Bill con tono arrogante – lo embarace el día en que esa perra del ministerio le toco una de sus apetitosas nalgas –eso ultimo lo mascullo con tono rencoroso.

Pero un grito acallo el comentario que posiblemente Charlie haría, los cinco volaron hacia arriba, empujándose para pasar por la puerta del dormitorio de Percy, el cual ahora mismo se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente mientras se rodeaba a si mismo con sus brazos.

-¿Percy? –el tono de Bill era cauteloso, mientras se acercaba lentamente y con las manos extendidas.

-¡Tú me hiciste esto! –Grito el Doncel con las lagrimas corriendo por su hermoso rostro -¡Ustedes lo hicieron! ¡Me condenaron! –Su mirada era furiosa -….ahora no puedo alejarme de ustedes, no puedo enamorarme, ni casarme ¡No puedo tener una familia! –Sollozo mientras que los otros no sabían cómo reaccionar, completamente heridos por la acusación - ¡Quiero a mama! –gimió levantándose pesadamente de la cama y tambaleándose, rechazando la ayuda de Charlie – no me toques –siseo venenosamente, abriéndose paso hasta la puerta, donde prácticamente corrió hacia la chimenea, sus hermanos lo siguieron silenciosamente, aun asombrados – La Madriguera –grito alejándose de ellos, de los hombres que lo habían violado incontables veces, de los hombres que le denegaron la oportunidad de seguir sus sueños.

Cuando Molly Weasley vio llegar a Percy hecho un manojo de llanto, supo que se había equivocado y lloro con su bebe.

Luego de eso, Percy no volvió a pisar el mundo mágico, se quedo encerrado en la casa que compartía con sus seis hermanos, criando a sus hijos, con la ocasional compañía de Harry y su hijo Rigel, y la compañía de Hermione.

Percy no volvió a hablar en presencia de ninguno de ellos jamás, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, solamente les abría las piernas y miraba para otro lado, cuidaba a sus hijos con amor y a la vez dolor, y hablaba calmadamente con los pocos amigos que tenia, que eran en realidad los amigos de su hermano menor.

Percy tuvo veinte hijos, uno tras otro, sin parar, hasta que se cansó y uno de esos días en los que se encontraba solo en casa, se aseguró de que el más pequeño de 9 años dormía y se acostó en su cama.

Percival Weasley no volvió a despertar.

Molly lloro desconsoladamente cuando se entero, dolida pero no sorprendida, después de todo... ese era el final que les esperaba a todos aquellos portadores de la maldición de los Weasley.

La muerte producida por la humillación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si, lo se…yo tampoco sé que se me paso por la cabeza para escribir esto –se encoje de hombros- Le tengo pena a Percy, siempre el más odiado y el más criticado, a decir verdad yo me parezco un poco a él, el diferente de la familia, molestado hasta el cansancio, siempre señalado, haría cualquier cosa para seguir mis ambiciones, no me extraña que los abandonara, a su manera, ellos fueron crueles con Percy.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
